


Preferential Treatment

by LogisticFlogging (IncarnadineQueen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Power Dynamics, Prostate Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncarnadineQueen/pseuds/LogisticFlogging
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren summons General Armitage Hux to his chambers.Set sometime after The Last Jedi.





	Preferential Treatment

“General Hux, Sir, Supreme Leader Ren requests your presence in his chambers.” Lieutenant Mitaka alerts Hux to the request with sympathy in his eyes. No one, especially him, would want to speak to Kylo Ren alone. 

 

Hux swallows, mind racing as a chill descends his spine. Ren wants to see him in private. It’s a fairly normal request, considering the circumstances. Though he cannot imagine it will go well. Ever since the events on Crait every interaction with Ren has been tense. He could still feel the fading bruises from being thrown around by both the current and former Supreme Leaders. 

 

“Very good. Captain Peavy, you have the bridge.” He locks eyes with an also sympathetic Peavy, who nods to him and acknowledges his command. Hux departs the bridge to make the short trip to Ren’s private quarters, which are not too far from his own. 

 

Thinking back on his relationship with Ren, now that Snoke is out of the picture, he would be remiss to gloss over the fact that they should have been working together over the years. He knew that Snoke pit them against each other, but he did not fully understand it was out of fear of their teaming up against him. Hux did not believe for a moment that the scavenger girl had killed Snoke on her own. 

 

It had been a long time coming, he should have seen it. Kylo Ren is not entirely different from him, an opportunist who saw his chance and took it. Hux had been tempted to take his own opportunity as well, when he saw Kylo Ren unconscious on the ground in Snoke’s throne room. 

 

He had been furious on Crait, the power structure was upended and the last of the Resistance had escaped. He blamed Ren at the time. For letting his former Jedi Master distract him. 

 

Hux witnessed the battle between the two of them after recovering from Ren tossing him into a console. He understands now, looking back on the battle. Ren knew Luke Skywalker would be able to stop them. Ren sought a way to destroy the Resistance with as much determination as Hux. Skywalker was just one of Ren’s steps along the way, and his main mission since Hux can remember. Their goals are one in the same.

 

In the time since then he has taken to being as agreeable as possible to Ren. In turn the new Supreme Leader seems to have realized he is in over his depth and allows Hux to offer counsel. Whether or not he heeds it is another story. They have a long way to go, but together they could be the dominating force in the galaxy once and for all. 

 

He has arrived in front of Ren’s door, which opens seemingly on its own. Hux steps into the room beyond.

 

“Good evening General.” Kylo greets him casually, trying to set the tone for their meeting.

 

“Supreme Leader, is there something you need?” Hux does not play at casual. Kylo Ren is dangerous, he will always be wary.

 

Kylo knows that Hux is uncomfortable coming here. He knows a lot more about Hux than he used to. The General is intelligent and powerful in his own way. The First Order loves him. He is the poster boy of the Army, and carries incredible influence in the Navy. Some of the older officers may only tolerate him, but no one can deny his accomplishments. Through his meditations Kylo has sought out Hux’s mind and been privy to private thoughts when the General is unguarded.

 

“Take your clothes off.” Kylo is straight to the point. Hux does not make a move, “You have had time to debate with yourself about what you want to do. I already know.”

 

Hux still does not move, he stares straight into Kylo’s eyes with the same hard expression he always regards the knight with. Kylo steps in closer and grasps his chin. He brings his lips to an ear. 

 

“Show me loyalty and you will be rewarded. I know what you want, what you have always wanted, and I can give it to you.” He leans back to lock eyes with the General again, there is resignation and understanding on Hux’s face. Kylo steps back and continues to stare as Hux begins to undress.

 

He starts with his belt, dropping it to the floor with a clang, he winces at the sound but carrys on with his coat, boots, and trousers. He then removes his undershirt but stops for a moment at his briefs. The pause in movement is not long, but it is enough to give away his nervousness. There really is nothing protecting him from whatever it is Ren wants to do to him.

 

Kylo’s eyes are expressive, he looks astounded that his order had been followed. He steps forward again, this time to run a gloved hand over Hux’s hip and up his side to slide over his ribs. Hux remains frozen, staring ahead at nothing, but the touch at his hip causes him to start. Another hand goes to his neck, a thumb directing his chin, forcing his gaze to Kylo’s.

 

“You can leave at any time. This will stop as soon as you say.” Kylo is speaking low and serious, the hand he had at Hux’s side is now stroking at the top of a thigh. “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”  Hux has his voice under control, he speaks calmly but the hand on his neck tells Ren he is anything but calm. His heart is thundering in his chest, his breathing has picked up, and he is focused on keeping himself from getting an erection. The other hand at his thigh has wandered dangerously close to his swelling member.

 

“Good. Get on the bed, hands and knees.” Kylo steps aside to let Hux pass. His eyes travel down the General’s slim body, landing on his ass as he follows his instructions. 

 

Hux takes deep breaths to calm himself, Ren is somewhere behind him, he can hear the soft movements of his clothing. He jumps slightly at the touch of a still gloved hand on the small of his back. 

 

“Relax, I promise this will be good for you.” Kylo is ignoring his own arousal, this about Hux and his submission. The hand he has on Hux rubs at his back and over his ass, letting the General warm up to his touch. A bottle of oil is called to his other hand, he pops it open with his thumb. 

 

“Down, rest your head against the bed.” He puts light pressure between Hux’s shoulder blades then smoothes up the curve of spine. Kylo runs the side of his hand between the now parted ass cheeks. His fingers press and rub at the smooth skin below the puckered hole. Hux has yet to make a sound, beyond his more laboured breathing, but his cock is swelling. Kylo ignores it.

 

The open bottle tips just over Hux’s entrance and the cool liquid drips onto him. His hands fist into the bedcovers, he still does not entirely trust Ren with the situation and can only guess at what is going to happen. He remains rigid as a gloved finger swirls around his hole, dispersing oil while tempting him to relax. He cannot deny that the gentle movements feel good.

 

Kylo coats his middle finger in the oil and starts pressing into Hux. 

 

“Relax,” He runs his other hand soothingly over Hux’s spine. 

 

“I’m as relaxed as I can be given the situation.” Hux spits back at him, the hand on his back is helping calm his nerves. He did not know Ren could be calm or gentle, all of his dealings with the other man had lead him to believe the opposite. He had thought about what it would be like to get into Ren’s bed, as volatile as he is, but had never acted on it. Now he was wishing he had tried before. 

 

More oil is added as Kylo is finally able to get his finger all the way in. He is not doing anything beyond moving it in and out, coating Hux’s insides with lubricant. He pulls the finger out and then presses back with both the middle and ring fingers. He wants to make sure this does not hurt, but he does not want to waste time either. The tips of both fingers push in, Hux groans for the first time.    
  


“How long has it been since you had something in you?” Kylo’s question is more to get Hux’s mind distracted than it is to sate his curiosity. He knows the General has not had anyone in years.

 

“A long time, 4 years.” Hux’s words come out in puffs of breath, he can appreciate the attempt at distracting him, he barely notices that both fingers are now in fully. They move slowly and when they are drawn out more oil is added. If anything Ren is overly attentive to his comfort. This is not at all what he expected. 

 

“Remember, this stops if you say so.” Kylo’s hands are large, but his two fingers are easily moving within Hux now. The General is relaxed, his erection has subsided but drops of precum have stained the black duvet with moisture. It’s time to begin.

 

Hux attempts a retort when the fingers within him press downward, curling into his prostate. His voice catches in his throat and anything he was going to say turns into a moan. 

 

“What was that?” Kylo taunts.

 

“Fuck, nothing.” Hux’s voice is strained now, face is turning pink.

 

“Is that how you are going to address your Supreme Leader?” Kylo leans over him to talk into his ear. His fingers relentlessly rubbing against Hux’s prostate.

 

“Ah- it’s nothing Supreme Leader, forgive me.” Hux’s toes curl as he is stimulated, his cock is swelling again and he has to fight to keep his hips still. Ren’s fingers hit their mark continuously, unrelenting.

 

“You are forgiven, but you will still prove your devotion.” 

 

Ren’s fingers leave Hux’s hole, he stops touching him completely. Hux is able to catch his breath and is tempted to lift his head to see what Ren is doing. He knows it would be a mistake.

 

“Let me give you some help.” Kylo grasps Hux’s cock and balls with one hand, drawing them together, and wraps a black elastic band around them. 

 

Hux gasps at the contact with his cock, but his shocked confusion is apparent when he feels the additional pressure of the elastic. 

 

“What are you doing?” He tries to keep the worry out of his voice, but some of it slips through. 

 

“Trust your leader.” Kylo digs his fingers into Hux’s perineum, massaging for a moment to allow the man to really feel added sensation in his cock and balls. He gives his fingers an additional coating of oil before pushing them back into Hux.

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux is beginning to feel overstimulated. He attempts to draw in deeper breaths to help keep his mind from clouding over. Ren’s fingers are back inside him, they are gentle in their exploration. Soon enough they are pressing at his prostate again.

 

Kylo is more than pleased with Hux at the moment. The proud General is bent over in his bed letting him do whatever he wants without complaint. He will have earned his place at Kylo’s side by the time this evening is over. 

 

Hux is incredibly sensitive and responsive. His heavy breathing has turned into light moans and his hips are starting to rock into Kylo’s hands. 

 

“Good, you can cum whenever you want to.” Kylo wants Hux undone at his hand, he has no patience to draw this out, though he will not be touching Hux’s cock to help get him off. “You are not allowed to touch yourself.”

 

Hux curses softly, the pressure in his cock and balls is building. He wants to stroke himself but has been forbidden from doing so. Maybe he must ask. 

 

“Please, Supreme Leader, will you touch my cock?” 

 

“No.” 

 

Hux groans at the denial, but it quickly turns into a loud moan as Ren’s fingers more vigorously press into him. He is now leaking steady drops onto the bed. Ren leans over him again, breath ghosting over his cheek. 

 

“You will cum with just my fingers in your ass.” Kylo picks up speed, wet sounds filling the air alongside Hux’s litany of moaning and soft open mouthed ‘ah’s’. 

 

Ren backs his body away to give better leverage to his hand which will start to get tired with the continued motion, but he can keep going for a long while yet. The vantage point he has is spectacular. Hux’s ass high in the air, black gloved fingers buried within. His hips are flexing causing his dripping cock to sway erratically. 

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK.” Hux’s words are a barely contained shout. He is cresting over his climax into a strong orgasm. Fluid flows freely from his cock, he is gasping and moaning.

 

The fingers continue, curling at just the right angle. Hux is beautiful like this. Kylo has moved to look at his face which is crushed against the mattress, his eyes closed and mouth spilling curses.

 

“Kylo, oh fuck.” Hux does not even realize he has slipped up and used his Supreme Leader’s name. Kylo lets it go, the man is clearly not able to form complete thoughts.

 

“What is it Armitage?”

 

“I can’t-I can’t stop cumming!” He cuts off anything else with another shout, his cock is still dripping, hips moving of their own accord.

 

Kylo pulls his fingers out. Hux’s hips are shaking as he takes in gulps of air. 

 

Kylo’s middle finger enters again, pressing against the abused prostate.

 

“Oh, please.” Hux throws his weight forward, dropping his hips away from the fingers. The stimulation is painful now, his orgasm is long over. 

 

“That’s enough.” Kylo’s lips quirk into a smug grin as he removes his gloves. 

 

Hux takes a couple of minutes to recover. He lies on his stomach, his limbs are too shaky and weak to move. Ren has walked into his bathroom to retrieve a towel, which he uses to clean the oil off of Hux’s ass, cock, and balls. Hux gasps at the touch against his still sensitive areas.

 

“Lift your hips.” Ren pats an ass cheek, when Hux lifts his hips just enough he gently removes the elastic band from around his genitals. The relief is instant, Hux breathes a sigh.

 

He rolls to his side and looks to Ren, who has taken a seat on the edge of the bed. He was thinking they are done but the look in Ren’s eyes says he has not gotten himself off. Hux reaches a hand out to run up Ren’s thigh, intent on relieving his Supreme Leader.

 

Kylo catches the hand before it can reach his engorged cock.

 

“No, we are done.” The words are difficult to say. He has a willing partner offering to get him off. Any other time he would allow it. 

 

Hux props himself up, he wants to question Ren, but cannot bring himself to. He has learned the lesson here, Ren is in charge. His regular behavior will likely be back tomorrow, but for now he is over relaxed and willing to let Ren take control of the situation completely.

 

“You may redress.” 

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux scoots to the edge of the bed and carefully gets to his feet. He feels weak and wobbly, his muscles still occasionally twitch as he pulls his uniform back on.

 

Kylo stands once Hux has completed dressing. The uniform is slightly rumpled and Hux’s hair is mussed. He is certain rumors will fly as soon as someone sees Hux leave his quarters in such disarray. Especially after what he is about to do now.

 

“You did well. You have shown your loyalty and you will receive your reward.”

 

Hux is stunned and confused. The reward was not the mind melting orgasm he just experienced?

 

“Thank you, Supreme Leader.” He says this confidently.

 

“You are dismissed, Grand Marshal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my excuse to write Hux getting finger-blasted. Maybe someone will know where I drew inspiration...
> 
>  
> 
> Logisticflogging.tumblr.com


End file.
